Air fresheners, candles and odor neutralizing sprays can be found in virtually every type of enclosed environments. As people spend more time in the homes, cars and offices, they have a desire for those enclosed environments to smell clean and pleasant. In addition to products that masks or eliminates odors, consumers often have the desire for air freshening products that neutralizes and eliminates offending smells. While there are a wide variety of air freshening products on the market today, consumers continue to search for air freshening products that make a unique and/or desirable statement about their lifestyle in addition to providing air freshening functionality. Evidence of this desire can be found in the sheer number of different styles, colors, designs and scents of air freshening products currently on the market.
Air fresheners for automobiles were initially little more than a cardboard placard that had been impregnated with a scented composition. Eventually, these began to be offered in a myriad of different shapes and were decorated with indicia such as, for example, pictures. Today, air fresheners for automobiles are available in a wide variety of configurations such as, for example, air freshening units with powered fan devices that blow scented air throughout the automobile and air freshening units with powered heating devices that gently warm a scent pad such that scent is emitted from the pad into the air.
Air fresheners for home use were simply solid masses of scent-emitting compositions or a volume of liquid scent emitting composition. Air fresheners for home include a myriad of apparatus that delivery scented air by means for spraying a mist, blowing scented air, heating a scent-emitting composition, etc. Whether the intended application is an interior of an automobile or an interior space of a home or office, the widespread appeal of air freshening apparatuses and the desire for unique and innovative implementations of air freshening apparatuses is clear undeniably clear.
Therefore, a new configuration of air fresher that is unique with respect to known air freshening products would be desirable and useful.